headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/G
Gabriel Stokes Gabriel Stokes was a priest who administered to a small congregation out of St. Sarah's Episcopal Church in rural Georgia. When the zombie apocalypse began, Father Stokes found that he was a man lacking in both courage and conviction. Unaware of exactly what was transpiring in the walls outside his church, he panicked, sealing up the entire building, preventing anyone - including those in need - from gaining access. As such, innocents begging for sanctuary were denied aide and eventually fell victim to the flesh-eating walkers. Some of them even managed to scrawl words of damnation against Stokes on the exterior walls of the church. Gabriel's lack of action haunted him for many months to come. A group of survivors, led by former sheriff Rick Grimes, came upon Stokes a short distance away from the church and saved him from some walkers. He opened the doors of the church to them and they were able to momentarily relax under the shelter for a brief period. Eventually, Rick and the others learned the truth about Gabriel's gnawing guilt. Soon after, a group of cannibals from the nearby compound known as Terminus came to St. Sarah's looking to avenge themselves against Rick and the group. Gabriel and the others in attendance locked themselves away in a back room. Gareth, the leader of the Terminus refugees, figured out where they were when Rick's infant daughter, Judith, began crying. Before any further action could be taken, members of Rick's group fought back, massacring Gareth and his cronies in the nave of the church. Father Stokes, repulsed by this gruesome display of violence shouted, "This is a house of God". Later, he tried scraping splatters of dried blood off the floor. Rick took a large contingent of the group out to locate one of their missing members, Beth Greene, leaving Gabriel, a woman named Michonne and Rick's son, Carl behind at the church. Father Gabriel felt that he needed to see just how bad the outside world truly was. He sneaked out of the church through a hole in the cellar and made his way to a nearby school, which is where Gareth and the other Terminus cannibals had set up a camp. Seeing nothing but carnage and devastation (as well as walkers), Gabriel panicked and rushed back to the church. Walkers pursued him and as he approached the barricaded doors of the church, he screamed for Carl and Michonne to come save him. They pulled down the wood blocking the doors, allowing Father Gabriel a chance to get away, but by now, the integrity of the church was completely compromised and no longer safe. Gabriel, Carl and Michonne were forced to flee until they could meet back up with Rick and the others in Atlanta. Father Gabriel Stokes later presided over a memorial service for Tyreese Williams, who had been killed in Richmond, Virginia after being bit by a walker. Gabriel tried consoling Maggie Greene about the recent loss of her sister, Beth, but Maggie was to angry to listen to him. She reminded him about how he had abandoned his own flock during their time of need. Later, while eating on some dog, Gabriel's faith was pushed to its limits once again. He removed his priestly collar and threw it into the fire. Gamma The woman who would become known as Gamma was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse who became a member of a group of nomads called the Whisperers, who lived among the dead by wearing the skinned faces of victims as masks. Gamma and her sister, Frances, were considered the best trackers among their group. Frances suffered an emotional break down and attacked the Whisperer leader, Alpha, and Gamma rose up to defend Alpha, attacking Frances, which ultimately resulted in her death. In recognition for saving her, and for putting the needs of the group above all else, Alpha gave her defender the code name of Gamma. Gareth Gareth was the cannibalistic leader of Terminus, a sanctuary that was later revealed to be nothing more than a trap to bait survivors in for capture. Gareth, his mother Mary, and brother Alex were once captives in Terminus themselves before banning together and taking over the community themselves. They are able to capture every member of Rick Grimes' group minus Judith Grimes, Tyreese Williams and Carol Peletier, who capture a Terminus member named Martin and Carol manages to single-handedly rescue all of the group and destroy Terminus. Gareth, Martin and the other survivors manage to capture an intoxicated Bob Stookey as he roams the woods outside Gabriel Stokes' church. Bob awakens to find to his horror that the group has amputated his leg and are consuming it in front of him. Bob is then beaten up and left in front of the church as a warning the group. Gareth and his group take the opportunity to kill the remaining survivors at the church when they see Rick, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, Sasha Williams, Tara Chambler, Michonne and Abraham Ford departing. However, this is revealed to be a ruse when Rick and the survivors that left re-enter the church and attack Gareth. Gareth surrenders and bargains with Rick that if they are let go, their paths will never cross. Rick, knowing Gareth could do the same thing to another group, pulls out the red-handled machete and makes good on an earlier threat he made to kill Gareth with it and proceeds to hack him with it as Sasha, Abraham and Michonne kill the other members. Gary Gary was an African American man in his apparent thirties living in the U.S. state of Virginia. He was known for having a beard and mustache, a tattoo across the side of his head, and a tribal tattoo sleeve down his left arm. Gary became a member of a militant survival group called the Saviors, who ran a protection racket with the surrounding communities. Gary was often part of an armed convoy that would visit the communities on scheduled visits to collect their "tribute", which consisted of everything from food to weapons to supplies. He was often seen in the company of Laura and David. When the Saviors came to collect their tribute from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Gary was usually guarding the gates. On the Saviors' second visit to Alexandria, Gary and David intercepted Rick and Aaron and inspected the goods they had procured. They found a note, which they mistakenly believed was meant as a sign of disrespect, so they beat Aaron up as a form of punishment. Gary was present outside the gates of the Sanctuary when Eugene Porter was first brought into captivity. Georgia Georgia was the central setting of the AMC television series The Walking Dead. The pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye", took place in the fictional King County as well as Atlanta. The remainder of season one took place in and about Atlanta while season two took place in rural Georgia near Mert County. Georgia remains a central setting of the series until the second half of the fifth season when the group travels to Washington D.C. and eventually reaches Virginia, while it is shown sparingly during post-credits sequences featuring Morgan Jones following the Terminus tree markings and finding Rick's map in Father Gabriel's church. Georgia is seen once again in the episode "Here's Not Here", a flashback episode centered around Morgan following the events of "Clear". Glenn Gordon Gordon was a male Caucasian living in Virginia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a militant survival group called the Saviors. Gordon did not share the values of his more aggressive brethren, and sought to get out from under the thumb of the group's leader, Negan. Gordon escaped from the Saviors' Sanctuary, and took off down the road. When his absence was noticed, Negan sent Dwight to track him down and deal with him. Dwight caught up to Gordon, who tried to convince Dwight to turn against Negan. Dwight was powerless to disobey his leader, so he shot Gordon and brought him back to the Sanctuary. Gordon reanimated as a zombie and was impaled on the fence line surrounding the perimeter of the facility. Governor, The Greene family The Greene family are a fictional family featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, published by Image Comics. The first appeared in issue #10 of the series in July, 2004, which is part of the "Miles Behind Us" storyline. The comic series featured an expansive family, though many family members were referenced and/or killed off prior to the onset of the series. A smaller version of the Greene family also appeared in the AMC television series adaptation of The Walking Dead, and first appeared in the second episode of season two, "Bloodletting". By the time of the of the season five episode, "Coda", there is only one remaining blood relative of the family to carry the Greene name, which is Maggie Greene, though she later begins going her married name, Maggie Rhee. Greene farm The Greene farm is the property of the Greene family and is located somewhere in rural Georgia. The farm consists of a three-story manor house, a barn, pastures for cattle, a livery for horses and several cisterns. The property had been in the Green family for several generations. At the time of the zombie apocalypse, the patriarch of the household was Hershel Greene. He lived in the house with his daughters Maggie and Beth Greene as well as several ranch hands and/or friends named Patricia, Otis and Jimmy. Hershel's wife Annette was an early victim of the walker virus. Refusing to believe that these people were the dead suddenly returned to life, Hershel had Otis round up as many walkers as he could find, including family members, and locked them up inside a barn on the estate. Patricia would go out to the barn every morning and feed live chickens to the walkers. Read more... Gregory Gregory is the leader of the Hilltop Colony, residing in The Barrington House where he makes decision. He is flirtatious towards Maggie Greene and ends up being stabbed in the stomach by another Hilltop resident, Ethan, who is forced to assassinate Gregory by Negan in order to get his brother back who is being held captive by the Saviors. Gregory survives the incident due to Rick's group fending off Ethan and agrees to the trade between the Hilltop Colony and Alexandria in exchange for Rick's group helping to rid them of their Negan problem permanently. They succeeded in wiping out all of the Saviors at one particular compound, but had no idea just how many people were actually part of the group. Following a harrowing encounter with the Saviors, Maggie and her friend, Sasha Williams, returned to Hilltop. Gregory wanted nothing to do with them, and felt that they now presented a threat to their existence. A contingent of Saviors, led by a man named Simon, came to Hilltop and antagonized Gregory. They left after taking half of all of their materials. Gregory told Maggie that the Saviors could be reasonable, which earned him a punch in the jaw. Rick and his people came to Hilltop on a return visit. Rick wanted to rally all of the communities together in a bid to combat the Saviors. Gregory dismissed everything Rick had to say, and refuse to even acknowledge their presence. When the Saviors visited next, Gregory tried to play the part of the gracious host, and treated Simon as if he were a business partner. He warned Simon about keeping up appearances, implying that someone from Hilltop might seek to replace him. Simon gave him the address of the Saviors' Sanctuary and told him to come to him if any such problems should manifest. Gus Strunk Gus Strunk was a Caucasian male in his apparent twenties or thirties who was living in the U.S. state of Georgia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. Gus was killed in an automobile crash, and was reanimated as a zombie. He crawled from his vehicle and made his way near the prison where he was discovered by Michonne who promptly decapitated him.